Living with The ASEAN
by Mi Hime
Summary: America and the others accidentally end up in the unfamous young nations' not-so-secret base. How will things turn out? Warning: OCs. RnR, please! :D


**A/N: Well, just want to add something to the list ^^. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Only the OCs and the plot.**

— **000—**

 **Chapter 1** **: The Crash**

America woke up, feeling as numb as ever. His head was spinning painfully, and his back felt like they had been hit with thousands of bricks until he was almost certain they had actually broken into pieces.

He glanced around, only to see his teamates laying around in the ground, unconscious. Spreaded separately across each other. None of them showed any signs of waking up yet, which was bad.

America swallowed hard. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that they were already dead because of their awful looks. If not worst, he was also sure that their _actual_ conditions were no better at all.

'They can't be dead, can they?' America thought to himself. Feeling more worried within the seconds.

He shook his head. Trying to stand up despite the stinging pain in his head and legs.

What were he thinking about? Of course they survived! They're all nations for crying out loud! A meek plane crash surely would not kill them that easily. Let alone kill the _world powers_.

The thought lifted America's hope up. But he still have to checked it for himself, anyway.

Ignoring the pain he gained from the small walk, the usually cheerful nation came to a stop and carefully bent down. Kneeling beside one of his unconscious companions who was lying not as far as the others from his previous position.

Wincing, America gently shook one of the older nation's shoulders. Hoping that the mere gesture would not worsen up any of his current and possible injuries, which were already seems worse than his own.

"China," he called softly. Repeating the action for about three times in a row. But the pale asian nation has not budged even a single muscle much to his dismay.

The hero refused to give up just yet though.

Fearing that he might hurt China worse if he shook his shoulder harder, America simply stabbed his cheek using his finger instead. Harder and harder. While hoping that it would wake him up soon enough.

America kept repeating the gesture untiredly like there was no tomorrow. Well, to think about it, it _wouldn't_ be any tomorrow for them (literally) if he couldn't wake them up. And this panic issue only made him go faster and faster.

"China, come on, wake up already," he pleaded. Still with a gentle tone despite the small depressed note written in it.

When his hand was about to grow tired though, China finally let out a small groan. Much to America's relief.

The older nation's eyes stuttered a bit, before being opened slowly. Only to met a massive blurry vision. China winced, hurriedly closed them again. Trying to regained their focus before reopened them completely. Ugh, why was his head feeling so dizzy?

"China? You okay?"

America knew it was indeed a standard question to ask in this kind of situation. But he couldn't help it. After all, his friend did not _look_ okay at all. But who knows, right?

China's hazy eyes met America's for a moment. His vision was still blur, but not as bad anymore.

"A-america?" he choked. His throat sore. And before he knew it, the previous memories about their awful experience played automatically in his head. His eyes widened.

'We were... the plane! it actually crashed!' his mind panicked.

In reflex, the ancient nation abruptly got into a sitting position. He took a quick and anxious glance around while wincing in pain, before landing his eyes back to America. The look itself had clearly spoken the unspeakable questions running in his head though.

At least clear enough for the American to saw it.

"Hey, it's alright," he reasured, trying to smile as best as he could. "Looks like we've survived after all."

China stared at him a bit more, before returning the small smile despite his also ripped lips.

"How's the others?" he asked, checking America's condition by just the way he looked. If anything, seemed like the only problems were his swollen lips, scratchfull face, with his clothes ripped in certain parts, and how his very being looked like a mess. But moreover, he seemed to be fine after all.

The said American was still smiling. Only that it just turned out to be a nervous one.

"I don't know," he laughed sheepishly. "I haven't checked on them yet. But if we're okay, then I'm pretty sure they're okay too!"

China nodded. "Well, let's get them up then." he said, standing carefully. America followed.

Both of them were soon hovering towards England after about a minute or so thanks to their temporarily not-so-functional legs.

The Brit's condition -as expected- was no better either.

"Hey Iggy~" America sang in front of his ear. Kneeling again. "Time to wake up now~"

England stayed still.

"England?"

No results.

America sighed helplessly. He didn't need to go through all this wake up ordeals all over and over again now, did he?

Lucky enough though, China sensed his exasperation. The asian nation kneeled slowly on England's left side when America just stared at the unconscious nation. Not sure what to do anymore.

"Let me do it," he offered, taking over the obligation. America's eyes lighten up. Staring curiously, as the ancient nation gently hit some spots in England's body with a swift movement, using his two fingers.

The hero blinked. "What'd you-"

"You'll see,"

Just then, England began to stirr. He groaned as his eyes slowly flinging open. Staring up weakly at the both of them.

" 'merica? China?"

China nodded. While America was still in some kind of dumbfounded state.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"Acupressure," China answered, a bit amused.

"Wow!"

England sat upright, ignoring the two of them as his eyes scanned their surrounding area. "Where are we?" he managed to ask while hissing, touching his head. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" America asked back.

"Our plane crashed, and looks like we're going to be stuck in here for awhile now." China answered. "Well, hopefully."

England nodded.

"How are you feeling anyway?" America inquired.

The Brit sighed heavily. His face was full of welts. "Could've been better. But I am fine, don't worry."

They turned around when hearing a loud groaning sound came from about a feet behind them.

"Germany!" America shouted. Germany held up his hand. Signaling that he got things under control.

Across from him, Italy jolted awake as if he was just having somekind of nightmare. Then glancing around frantically as if only to found out that it was actually real.

"VEEE~!" he shrieked loudly in shock.

Causing Japan who was laying not so far from him to also jolted awake. Abruptly got into a sitting position in aware before grasping his temporary whirling head. 'We do have survived after all..' he sighed.

France began to sat up too. Rubbing his head in annoyance. 'Who dares disturb my beauty sleep..' his mind pouted. Before studying his surroundings. 'Wait a minute..'

" _Mon dieu_! Where the heck are we?!" he shouted. And why did he feel awful too?

"Kolkolkol, I'm not sure. But I think we are in somekind of deserted island, da?"

France flinched and turned around. There, Russia was already standing up. Smiling casually at them.

"Hey you guys!" It was America again. Shouting. "You all okay, right?"

"H-hai.."

"Vee~ I'm not sure. It's scary out here,"

"And dirty! Also, I think I broke my arm,"

"How about we search for something helpful, da?"

"Russia's right," Germany added. Limping closer to them. "It's almost dark. May as well look for anything useful."

"Yes, but hold on a second," England remarked. Everyone's eyes laying on him almost instantly. "Where is our plane though? I mean, we could not possibly get thrown very far from it to begin with,"

"Well, if you put it that way..." Germany started to think before America abruptly interfered.

"You know what old chaps, let's not think about it and start examining this island first! I bet there're many tropical fruits we can get for free!" he then exclaimed, running limply straight into the nearby forest.

"America, wait! I want some too!" Italy ran after him.

"Italy!" Germany shouted angrily before turning to the others. "We must follow them!"

England sighed. Shaking his head. "Why those two.."

Someone dragged him by his arm, much to his protest.

"Oh, c'mon _Angleterre_ , it won't be that bad!"

"What the- Frog! Let go of me!"

Russia trailed after them. Smiling the usual cheery, yet scary smile of his. Leaving the two asian nations to get lost in their thoughts while simply standing there. Haven't shown any interest to follow any of them yet.

Both perplexedly studied the outline of the forest itself with a serious expression written all over their faces.

Japan even made a quick scan to the shoreline behind them. After a moment, his eyes widen in the sudden realisation. "C..China-san?"

China turned to him.

"So it's true, isn't it?" the older nation murmured. Affirming his own thought. "We're actually in..."

Japan nodded nervously. "Hai. I think so,"

China face-palmed.

Both cursed in their own languages before sprinting right into the forest. Coming after their seemingly oblivious friends.

Unbeknown to them, a pair of glistening eyes were watching them from the air above. Taking a sharp turn to the west side before disappearing over the horizon. Wanted to make sure of something.

 **-TBC-**

— **000—**

 **A/N: Well, how is it? :D. Please let me know what you think ^^.**


End file.
